<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Braiding by gracethedisasterace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404753">Braiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace'>gracethedisasterace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Swearing, lemon scented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo has been begging Graves to braid her hair, and he's finally agreed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GraveRobber/Shilo Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Braiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shilo's face brightened instantly. "Really?"</p>
<p>Graverobber smiled. "Hell yeah, kid, get over here." He sat down on the middle of his bed and patted the spot in front of him. "Come on, haven't got all day."</p>
<p>She grinned and hopped onto the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>He starting combing his fingers through her hair, working out any knots and kinks. "Normally I would ask you to tilt your head back," he observed, "But I guess you're so short, I don't need you to, do I?"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few moments. If you asked her, it was the most comfortable she had been with silence. Or maybe it was Graverobber that felt so comfortable. She was sitting with her knees folded under her, and it was no surprise that his freakishly long legs could circle hers entirely. Between her boyfriend's legs was always a good place to be. His fingers were gently threading through her hair, she could feel his breath on her neck, it was perfect.</p>
<p>Her life was perfect when she was with him.</p>
<p>"Kid, you're gonna have to stop that," he whispered.</p>
<p>She jolted out of her thoughts. "Stop what?"</p>
<p>"Grinding on me."</p>
<p>She coughed. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't even realize!"</p>
<p>He laughed darkly. "Wait until I'm finished with your hair, then we can see about that."</p>
<p>She turned her head to face him, or at least as much as she could without messing him up. "You're a dumbass, Allan."</p>
<p>He kissed the top of her head. "I'm your dumbass."</p>
<p>"Yeah you are."</p>
<p>"Yeah I am."</p>
<p>He dropped her now braided hair with a little more flourish than was strictly necessary. "You're welcome, by the way."</p>
<p>She reached back and felt her hair. "It's perfect, Allan. I fucking love you."</p>
<p>His voice dropped into those low octaves she loved so much. "And I love fucking you, so it works out."</p>
<p>Yes, between her boyfriend's legs was a 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 good place to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, I never said I would give you intelligent content, but pure fanservice? That I can do</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>